


Flowers from my Wand

by trashuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Heaven & Hell, I would add more but I have like no idea of what to tag, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: An angel and a demon hangout sometimes and on the one occasion that they do go to Earth these two fuckers fall in love with a human.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei, Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi, Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA YOU'D THINK AFTER BEING INTO ENSTARS FOR ALMOST THREE YEARS I'D HAVE SOME INKLING AS TO HOW TO WRITE THESE CHARACTERS BUT NOPE!!! Idk as I've been writing this I cant help but slightly feel like I'm trying too hard to keep them in character. ANYWAYS.  
> This is a gift for my dear friend whom I love very much. Shout out to you girl you know who you are uwu <3

It was like any other day up in Heaven. Processing files, sorting between the saints and sinners, quieting the loose spirits, etcetera.

Usually Eichi, being the high ranking angel that he is, would stay "after hours" to help people who have just passed on but he was due a vacation soon.

"Keito do me a favor and cancel all my extra plans for the week." Eichi ordered as he leaned back in his creaky desk chair. 

"But-" The green haired assistance started but was promptly cut off by one of Eichi's spells.

"Do as I say and clear my schedule." Eichi's usually round, bright blue eyes were a sinful shade of red. 

Keito nodded and began to scribble through the calender on his clipboard.

"Done." He clicked his pen

"Good, good. I'll be heading to my quarters now, please bring me my mirror as soon as possible." Eichi instructed before walking to his grandiose bedroom.

...

"Your mirror, as you requested." Keito's grip was firm as held up the mirror in front of Eichi who was sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Who is it you wish to contact sir?" Keito inquired.

"Rei." Eichi answered flatly. Keito gave him a look of hesitancy though the request wasn't too shocking. 

"Dialing Rei." Keito hated this. He thought by now he would adjust to Eichi's odd relationship with the demon but no. At one point he thought his superior's fondness for the wretched demon was nothing more than a phase. Oh how the gods have proven him wrong.

"Hello." A familiar face greeted as it faded into the mirror. 

"Rei." The angel gave a half smile. Keito wanted to fucking gag.

"What is it you need my angel? Finally ready to submit to the demon living in you?" He jested. Eichi chuckled and waved his hand dismissively.

Keito rolled his eyes. He could be doing a million other things right now, like filing taxes for the other high angels but instead he was here betraying the gods by going along with Eichi's little game.

"Rei, my dearest friend, I have some spare time coming up. I thought it'd be nice for you to join me on a trip to the human realm." Eichi proposed. Keito would've dropped the mirror in shock had he not been in the presence of his higher-up.

"Oh Eichi you know an old demon like me hates to travel..." Rei gave a sympathetic pat to his own head of greasy black hair. 

"Yes but there will be plenty of humans for your wicked soul to feed on. I know how much you like to...indulge." Eichi explained.

"Now now don't act like you haven't tasted the forbidden fruit before." The demon teased. "They all know you're ugly on the inside..."

"Right." Eichi simply smiled at his friend, not wanting the poking contest to go any further. "I raise my question again, would you like to come with me to the human realm?" 

"Of course, I'd go anywhere with you." Rei winked at the angel in the mirror. 

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." 

...

Yesterday left and tomorrow came. Keito paced in his own room as he waited for the hand mirror to ring.

A repetitive tune played on a harp resonated within the room causing Keito to stop in his tracks and hurriedly grab the mirror.

"Sir?" Keito spoke into the mirror slightly worried, all he could see on the other side was the silky blond hair belonging to Eichi.

"Sir are you okay?" Keito asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine. Just having a bit of trouble using this thing on my own." Eichi said with a laugh.

"Maybe I should come to the human re-" The assistant started.

"Nonsense! Keito I can handle myself and do remember that I am not alone." 

"But sir-" Cut off again, this time by the mirror. The signal had dropped. Keito groaned.

...

"How disappointing." Rei peered over Eichi's shoulder to look at the now useless mirror. "You can use mine if you want." 

"I can only use heavenly mirrors Rei." 

"Don't lie to yourself." Rei hissed playfully. Eichi huffed. 

"I don't want to contact Keito for the remainder of this trip anyways." Eichi said tucking the mirror inside the bedside table.

"Let's search for a meal then." Rei suggested. 

...

The angel and the demon set off to town shortly after unpacking their bags in the hotel room. 

"Should you really be wearing something so revealing?" Rei eyed Eichi up and down as they stopped at a crosswalk. 

"Revealing?" Eichi was confused he was just wearing a white dress shirt with a navy blue sweater vest over it and some plain black slacks. What was so wrong with that?

"I see eating that forbidden fruit has made your mind slip." Rei shook his head. "If you didn't know its very cold out which is why I'm wearing this."

"Rei...you can't be serious. It's warm out here!" Eichi retorted, gesturing to the people walking around.

Rei waits for them to cross the street to talk back.

"I doubt that. This realm is just littered with fools who don't know how to gauge the temperature." 

"You're the only one wearing a trench coat....but I guess it can't be helped. The heat from hell must truly have messed with the way you perceive things such as cold air." Eichi said as they approached a building with a pink neon sign saying; "Idol Comedy house."

"They have food and entertainment here according to this flier taped haphazardly on the window." Rei pointed one of his talon fingers at the paper that was indeed hanging by one small piece of tape.

"Good our search is over. Let's go in." Eichi pushed on the door expecting it to open with ease.

"Pull." The demon suggested and the angel complied with a bitter grumble.

...

Once inside the two sat at a table not too far from the stage adorned with a mic. The lights were dim, really only shining on the stage.

"Hi!" A cheerful voice chimed from behind Eichi making him jolt up in his seat. Rei suppressed a chuckle as he stared at the waitress.

"Would you two care for some wings or are you here for the entertainment only?" She asked throwing a glance to the currently empty stage. 

"Wings? Oh yes those sound delicious. I'd like an order of those, I am quite famished." Rei licked his lips. He'd always wanted to eat some wings.

"Er...okay." The waitress jotted down an order of wings in her note pad trying to forget about the man's weird words. "That'll be ten dollars."

Eichi quickly paid the girl and watched her scurry off to the other tables.

...

"Tonight's first act will be 2wink. Everyone's favorite singing twins." The waitress girl was on stage holding the mic but soon passed it off to two identical looking orange haired boys. 

"Singing? Is this establishment not called the comedy club?" Eichi scowled as he picked up one of the saucy wings on the plate.

"I can't believe they falsely advertised these wings." Rei was upset and refused to eat the saucy meat masses. 

"You're still trying to eat an angel's wings?" Eichi's face contorted to a look of disgust as Rei nodded. "Why on Earth did you think they'd have such a thing in the human realm, let alone a run down place like this?"

"You never know what demons and angels are lurking here." Rei said, turning his attention to the twins on stage singing.

"Sure..." The angel rolled his eyes.

...

"Our next performer is Wataru Hibiki! The best and only magician to ever step foot in this building!" 

After another one of the waitress' brief introductions a man walked on stage.

Eichi stared at him in awe while Rei nibbled mindlessly on a chicken bone. He was tall, had long flowing sky blue hair, captivating amethyst eyes, and to top it all off he was wearing the simplest black suit Eichi had ever seen. 

"Be careful gawking at a human like that. You know how fatal your attractions can be." The demon warned. The angel dismissed him and went back to staring at the stage.

"Abracadabra!" The magician tapped his wand on the rim of his hat then a rabbit peeked its head out.

"Amazing!" Eichi was beaming. "Rei he can't possibly be human. They don't have magic, at least not yet." 

"You know humans do stuff like this. All of these tricks are a bunch of smoke and mirrors." Rei explained. Eichi didn't like that at all, his blue eyes quickly turned red as he glared at the demon.

"Do not get mad at me now I'm just telling you the truth. You can even ask that clown and he'll probably tell you."

"Fine..."

...

The magician went on to do a few more tricks before his time on stage was up. As he made his way backstage he was greeted by an unfamiliar face.

"Are you Makoto the new stage assistant?" Wataru asked the blond man. 

"Oh no I'm Eichi...Eichi Tenshouin. I really enjoyed your performance." The blond man held out his hand. Wataru hesitantly gave it a shake. 

"Thank you-"

"I'd like to ask you about your magic if that's okay." Eichi cut in.

"Well I was going to the bar across the street perhaps you can join me and I'll answer your questions there?" The magician suggested.

"Yes...Yes that'd be great!" Eichi accepted the offer eagerly.

...

"What would ya like?" The bartender asked. He seemed so empty inside as he polished the glass in his hand.

"Whatever is cheap." Wataru said as he threw a ten dollar bill on the counter.

"Do you have some water?" Eichi asked. The blank faced bartender looked a bit disrespected.

"No unless ya want salty ass tap water." He said, walking over to the other half of the counter.

"I take it you don't drink?" The magician asked with a slight tilt of his head. 

"Only high quality wine blessed by the gods." Eichi smiled but that smile faded to a confused look as he watched the magician laugh.

"You're one of those rich business men that go to vineyards aren't you?" Wataru managed through his laughing fit.

"Here." Finally. The bartender came back to pour Wataru his cheap mixture of alcohol. 

"Thank you Koga." 

"Eh shut up you cheap clown." 

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how,,,how to write wataru???  
> Excuse spelling errors I just dont have the time to proof read and Im kinda in a rush posting this.

After watching the human choke down some of his cheap cup of alcohol Eichi had clearly quipped his interest enough because he was invited back to his place.

It wasn't anything special. A small little house. The details weren't important for all Eichi got to see was the living room and the bedroom.

"I've never met someone so interesting and beautiful as you." Wataru confessed as he sat on the edge of his bed.

This was a first. Never in his thousands of years had Eichi caught the attention of another person. Well with the exception of Rei, Keito, and the few people he had to visit on earth when he was a guardian angel. 

"Maybe it's the alcohol." The angel thought to himself. Yes maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the angelic aura following him or maybe it was love at first sight. Shit the human could just want to be intimate for the night.

"Thank you?" Eichi scooted away from the magician, still not sure of what to really say.

"I want to know more about you...if that's alright." Wataru scooted closer leaving a narrow gap of space between them.

"Are you insinuating that you want to have sex with me?" Eichi didn't want to sit here all night and beat around the bush.

"Mayhaps." Wataru leaned his face closer to the angel.

"I..." He couldn't. Kissing a human would mean throwing away everything he knows. Falling in love with a human is so taboo in heaven. In the rare cases that it did happen those angels were prosecuted as fallen. Eichi couldn't imagine falling from his spot all for the sake of being in love with some stupid human who will just die and come to heaven with no memory of him. Such a silly gamble-

"Mm." Oh, how nice. The magician's soft lips were now cradling Eichi's. It didn't last very long, was probably about twenty seconds before Wataru pulled away.

"I have to go now." Eichi sputtered out. Fear of the gods striking him down where he sat filled him quickly. The punishment he received years ago for enjoying the forbidden fruit was enough.

"No no don't leave me now. I want to know more about you..." Wataru whined, gripping Eichi's arm.

"You're drunk go to sleep." Eichi used his ~ANGEL*MAGIC~ to put the intoxicated human to bed then rushed out the door.

...

"There you are." Rei said as Eichi slammed the hotel door behind him.

"Have fun with the clown?" The demon asked, adjusting his position in bed, eyes focused on the outdated magazine in his hands.

"Rei shut up." The angel commanded.

"Your 'eyes' are popping up. You did something with the human didn't you?" Rei gestured to the eye peeking through the skin on Eichi's arm.

"Shut up! I need a bath..." The angel slapped the eye showing up on his skin to make it disappear. 

"Why don't you give yourself to me tonight? You can let loose and show me your true form." The demon offered. 

"Some other time." Eichi had to decline of course. If you thought bedding a human was bad...fucking a demon would literally make Eichi into one.

"Well then. I have some news." Rei announced, tossing the magazine to the side and closing his eyes. The angel decided to put his bath on hold, if Rei was closing his eyes and delivering news clearly it was serious.

"My followers have informed me that..." The demon hesitated. "The boy is here." 

"The boy? Which one-?"

"Subaru." Rei said with a hiss.

"Oh go-...Oh goodness." Eichi corrected himself. This was slightly overwhelming news. "What is he doing in the human realm?" 

"Living, being a child." The demon answered with a shrug.  
"Only know its him because there's been more...mmm how do I put this?"

"What?" 

"There's been a rise in sinful activity along with more demons messing up the cities."

"Are we sure this is Subaru's doing?" Eichi asked in disbelief.  
A child causing the sin rates to go up?? Impossible.

"Yes, it's him. Trust me on this. Anything involving the balance of evil is tracked by Hell, I thought of all the angels you would know that." Rei opened one of his eyes to peer at Eichi, who was now slumped against the door.

"What is he capable of?" Eichi rubbed his temple, having felt the soft starting throb of a headache.

"He's the spawn of our fallen king, he can do anything he so desires." Rei said almost nonchalantly.

"How...how old is he?" 

"Fifteen according to his records." The demon sighed. 

"And what exactly are we- well YOU, supposed to do about this?" Eichi's final question.

"WE, have to find him and take care of him." Rei said with this distinct edge in his voice. Eichi gasped.

"By 'take care of' you don't mean we must kill him...right?" Okay now this was Eichi's final question.

"No no. I'm cruel but I would never kill a child and he's the son of Satan, killing him would get me sent to limbo and you know how agonizing it is there." Rei then went off on a tangent about the deafening silence that is Limbo and how none of the workers-which is a mixture of angels and demons not deemed particularly worthy in a spot or a second chance-care for their job and how most of them sneak off to the human world.

"What is it you plan to do once we retrieve the child?" Then Eichi started asking questions again.

"Raise him. Teach him." Rei screwed his eyes shut, ready to sleep. 

"I am not sure either of us are ready for such a task but we shall cross that bridge when we get to it." Eichi cracked a little smile at Rei as he made it to his own bed.

"Mmm..." The demon rolled over, very obviously asleep.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter will be out whenever. Thanks for reading, have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi calls Koga a furry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler filler filler. I'm posting this just to get it out there cause Im in a bit of a rush again. Haha.

Rei rose the next day to the blinding sunlight. He shrieked at the culprit opening the curtains.

Eichi.

"Close them." He ordered which made Eichi only open them more. "I despise you." 

"Hush now. You love me. We both know it." Eichi teased. Rei grumbled and hid himself under the blankets.

"I'm going back to that club today." The angel announced after choosing to shut the curtains, he wasn't evil enough to let his friend suffer...or maybe he was?

"Oh really?" The demon peeked his head out. He hadn't noticed before that Eichi was all dressed up and ready to leave.   
"You go do that. I'll be here, sleeping."

"Okay. If Keito calls inform him of the situation regarding Subaru." 

"Of course..." Rei mumbled pulling the sheets over his head again.

...

"For the last time dude the bar is fucking closed!" Koga barked at Eichi who was insisting he be let in. Koga jingled the keys in front of him upon locking the door.

"SEE? I OWN THIS BITCH. IT'S CLOSED FOR TODAY, NOW BUZZ OFF." Koga shoved his hands into his unnecessary coat pockets. Eichi took note of that.

"Cold?" He asked with a smirk. The bartender groaned, not wanting to interact with him anymore.

"Yes. It's fucking freezing now leave me alone." 

"You're one of Rei's henchmen aren't you?" Eichi questioned, voice set at a whisper. Koga managed to keep his face from portraying his internal shock.

"Who the fuck is Rei?" He scowled. "I'm just cold."

Eichi chuckled at that.

"Come now Koga, nobody wears a long sleeve and a heavy coat on a hot spring day. I know you're Oogami Koga, Rei's dog." 

"OKAY OKAY. What do you want with me then?" Koga asked.

"Rei wants to see you." 

"Bullshit. Master only calls me when needed and as far as I am aware he hasn't needed me for anything in years." Eichi caught the hint of anger that flashed on Koga's face towards the end of his words. The angel sighed.

"I won't push you to go face him but at least call his mirror."

"Whatever." Koga growled and walked passed the angel.

"I wonder if Rei will thank me for finding his lost pet." Eichi pondered as he watched Koga descend the sidewalk.

...

"Using the vanity to call your boss?" Keito peeked at the mirror to see the man standing behind him. Tall, fluffy blue hair, scary purple eyes and a clipboard in hand.

"Yes. Do you have an issue with that Yuzuru?" Keito briefly closed his eyes as he fixed his glasses.

"No just find it a bit inappropriate considering your boss is vacationing in the human world." Yuzuru gave Keito a knowing sly smile.

"Don't you have some kid to be guarding? Why busy yourself with worrying about others?"

"We're angels. We thrive on gossip." Yuzuru spit. Keito couldn't exactly argue with that. Rumors spread so quick amongst angels it's a bit sad.

"Snake got your tongue?" Yuzuru asked plastering on that fake smile of his. Keito shook his head.

"Leave me alone. I have a call to make." 

"Will do." With that the blue angel finally excused himself. Keito let out a sigh, shoulders slumping.

...

"Hello."

"How...did you find my house?" The magician asked the angel standing at his doorstep.

"You brought me here last night." Eichi said flatly, trying to hold back his grin.

"Oh god...d-did we sleep together?" Wataru ran a hand through his hair. 

The angel shook his head.

"No you blacked out before anything happened which I think was for the best." Eichi clasped his hands together. "Now. I know it is quite informal of me to pop up at your home unannounced but I thought perhaps you'd be willing to accept my offer to go on a coffee date?"

How could Wataru say no to that beautifully angelic face?

"That would be nice." 

...

Somewhere in a magic shop two mischievous souls were at work. There were little to no lights, the room was dead cold, the air was stale and the vibe radiating from this store was intensely ominous. One soul sat at a table in the back parts of the store, a sphere casting a gentle light against his pale face.

"I see Eichi is having fun..." The "demon" muttered, rubbing his crystal ball as he shut it off.

"Let the chips fall where they may. Now's not the time for us to be sticking our noses in angel matters, right Madame?" A voice said from the shadowy parts of the magic shop. 

"Yes. It's none of our business." The previous voice said this time in a whiny high pitch tone. The sound of porcelain clicking sounded through the shop.

"Put that doll away." 

"Don't be rude. Madame never did a thing to you." The voice then retreated further into the shadows.

"Hmm...Perhaps it's time to wake the ram." The demon said slapping his ball.

...

Eichi had waited patiently on Wataru's couch as he got ready. It wasn't quite what the angel was used to but it was comfortable, your average brown couch with cushions worn out from hours of being sat on.   
It took the magician a solid hour to get his shit together. That's okay though, Eichi has all the time in the world.

"Ready." He emerged from his room wearing a white t-shirt, grayish blue slacks and a short vest of the same color.

Off they went to a nice local cafe not that far from where Eichi and Rei have been staying.

The cashier was a young guy about their age (or at least the age Eichi presented to be which was about 20). He had these golden eyes and a dirty blond mullet. Eichi felt the need to take note of the coffee stain on his inappropriate white apron.

"A water is fine." The angel ordered. 

"Strawberry lemonade please." Wataru said, pulling out his wallet. Eichi cleared his throat and flashed him his credit card.

"I see...I'll go find us a seat." The magician said, tucking his wallet back into his pocket.

...

The angel happily grabbed the orders and trotted over to the table near the window where Wataru was waiting. Unbeknownst to him the golden eyed cashier had snapped a picture of him with his phone.

"Guess who's in town..." The cashier mumbled to himself as he composed a message to his friend.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading have a lovely day :^)


End file.
